11 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5333 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5333); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5334 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5334); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 6/7 - Dzień bez cudów - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Fale namiętności - cz. 2 (La Crociera, 2 puntata) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); reż.:Enrico Oldoini; wyk.:Anna Galiena, Bernard Herzsprung, Maria Ruth Kubitschek, Fabio Sartor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Eurowizja 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 1. Wielka odwilż (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2026 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wypasiona zima; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2137; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5335 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5335); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5336 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5336); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2027 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2138; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Brudna robota, odc. 24 (Dirty work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Śnieżne psy (Snow Dogs) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2002); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr., James Coburn, Graham Greene; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas Komanczów - część 2 (Comanche Moon - ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Simon Wincer; wyk.:Val Kilmer, Steve Zahn, Rachel Griffiths, Karl Urban, Graham Greene, Linda Cardellini, Elizabeth Banks, Wes Studi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Żądza krwi V - odc. 3, Powtórka z przeszłości (Wire in the Blood V, ep. 3, The Names of Angels); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Hoar; wyk.:Robson Green, Alan Stocks, Simone Lahbib, Doreene Blackstock, Emma Handy, Mark Letheren, Tom Chadbon, Peter Sullivan, Mark Penfold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Gambit (Gambit); komedia kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Ronald Neame; wyk.:Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine, Herbert Lom; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Notacje - Andrzej Łapicki. Dobry aktor mówi prosto; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 176 (MASH (s. VIII, 603 Guerilla My Dreams)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda odc.196 - Mój przyjaciel, mój wróg (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (My enemy, my friend)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Gilotyna - odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 112 - Pacjent w zalotach; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Jolanta Kwaśniewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogotowie modowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 19 (185) Kulisy demokracji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 538 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 29 "Gra pozorów"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Królowie magii (Masters of illusion: Impossible magic); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Naga prawda o miłości (Truth About Love); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:John Hay; wyk.:Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand up - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Infekcja (Infected); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Adam Weissman; wyk.:Gil Bellows, Maxim Roy, Bruce Dinsmore; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Pułapka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Infekcja (Infected); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Adam Weissman; wyk.:Gil Bellows, Maxim Roy, Bruce Dinsmore; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Akademia Sztuki 17:20 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 17:35 Opinie 17:45 Szlakiem zabytków 18:15 Palce lizać 18:30 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 19:05 Winda regionu 19:20 Bez barier 19:35 Indeks 19:45 Prosto z lasu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 135; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Opinie 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:09 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 1/9 - Bogota (ep. 1/9 - Bogota (Columbia)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Forum - wydanie 135; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:15 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO 02:27 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:05 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:28 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 7; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:09 Forum - wydanie 135; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Elementarz mam - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.40 Księżniczka łabędzi: Skarb czarnoksiężnika - film animowany, USA 1998 09.05 Miodowe lata (71) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (9, 10) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (122) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (20) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (265) - serial komediowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur (10) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (123) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (49) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (233) - serial komediowy 20.05 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990 22.00 Obcy - decydujące starcie - thriller SF, USA/Wielka Brytania 1986 00.45 Najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek świata - film szpiegowski, Wielka Brytania/USA 1969 02.55 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (29) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (30) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Zabójcza broń 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 22.25 Podejrzani - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1995 00.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.35 Zabójcza broń 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 05.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 116, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 110, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 98, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 120, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 79, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 99, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 121, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 111, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 24, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 25, USA 2006 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 17, USA 2005 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 18, USA 2005 23:05 Poradnia małżeńska - film erotyczny, USA 1:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 2:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:15 VIP - program kulturalny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 1/7 - Zimowe zapasy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 37/57 List do Bulinki, Tort niespodzianka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Kulebiak; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (14) gość: Michał Ogórek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 105* Lekarstwo na miłość; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość!; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Jest takie miasto .. Kabaret Maćka Stuhra 15:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretożercy - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 20/33 - Cudze piórka (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Grabowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 427 - Debiutantka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Wynajmę pokój; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Andrzej Titkow; wyk.:Igor Przegrodzki, Beata Ścibakówna, Michał Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz, Barbara Brylska, Elżbieta Dębska, Marta Klubowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Budka Suflera - Ona przyszła prosto z chmur; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Via Julia - Augusta (23); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 20/33 - Cudze piórka (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Kabaretożercy - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Dom - odc. 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 7/7* - Miłość Piotra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Das Erste 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 heute 10:03 Brisant 10:20 Der Mann aus Kentucky 12:00 heute 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Verrückt nach Meer 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:25 Marienhof 18:50 Das Duell im Ersten 19:20 Das Duell im Ersten 19:45 Wissen vor 8 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Im Fluss des Lebens 21:45 Tatort: Der glückliche Tod 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:30 Die andere Hälfte des Glücks 01:00 Nachtmagazin ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Volle Kanne 09:45 ZDF SPORTextra: Skiën 11:15 Reich und Schön 11:35 Reich und Schön 12:00 heute 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 13:45 ZDF SPORTextra: Skiën 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Lena 17:00 heute 17:15 ZDF SPORTextra: Biatlon 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Der Landarzt 20:15 Der Staatsanwalt 21:15 SOKO Leipzig 22:00 heute-journal 22:29 Wetter 22:30 heute-show 23:00 aspekte 23:30 Lanz kocht 00:35 heute nacht 00:50 Law & Order Paris